Name For A Teddy Bear
by Tinyrocket
Summary: A simple drabble for Valentine's Day starring a sheltered princess of two worlds and a thuggish-looking, kind-hearted mercenary discussing about a certain name change.


The army that Corrin was fighting in was taking a break inside of the astral plane dimension. After a long and hard battle, they needed to rest their bodies and heal up. The best part about the dimension was that there shouldn't any surprise attacks from the opposite army.

Corrin sat on her bed in her quarters all by herself. However, she wasn't going to be alone for long as she had asked someone to meet her up in her room and he should be here in a few minutes.

Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door. Her eyes immediately lit up when a familiar well-spoken voice was heard.

"Lady Corrin, your guest had arrived."

With that, the door had opened up to reveal two people. One of them was Jakob, her most faithful retainer. The other one was the person she wanted to see.

He was a large and intimidating man clad in dark armor. He had blonde hair which contrasted his dark skin and had a large scar on his face. Despite his scary appearance, Corrin couldn't help but grin ear to ear when she saw this.

"Thank you, Jakob. That will be all for now." Corrin instructed.

The silver-haired man nodded his head as the large man entered the door. But not before Jakob whispered something in his ear.

"Which you truly wish not to be seen as a beast, then do not die a beast's death by doing anything more than a quick peck." Jakob said, darkly.

Despite the clear difference in size, the large man actually winced at Jakob's threat. While stunned, Jakob took the door and closed it, leaving him and Corrin all alone.

"Benoit, I am so glad that you could make it." Corrin smiled before patting a spot on her bed. "Please take a seat."

Almost immediately forgetting about Jakob's dark warning, the large man gave a warm smile before making his way over to the bed and sitting down on it.

"Thank you very much for inviting me here. I am honored." Benoit said.

Corrin shook her head. "It is more than alright. You are very close to me."

This actually made Benoit's face flushed over, turning his dark skin red. He then chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Wow… I am more than glad to hear." Benoit said, sheepishly. Suddenly, his eyes widened in realization. "Oh, I almost forget! I had created some more good luck charms!"

This caught Corrin's attention. "Really?"

"Yes. This time, these good luck charms are supposed to protect you when you are in the forest." Benoit said before reaching in his armor's pockets. "Here, take a look."

With that, he pulled out a bunch of charms and held them out in his hand for Corrin to see. They were all in the shapes of teddy bears.

"Aww, how cute." Corrin smiled, taking a charm and inspecting it closely.

"Thank you." Benoit smiled. "I am glad to hear that. I certainly think so."

Corrin paused while still inspecting the charm and how adorable it was. Then, while she was finished scanning it, she had gotten an idea.

"Benoit?" She asked.

The armored knight sat up straight at this. "Yes, Lady Corrin?"

"Okay, first off, I already told you that you don't have to be formal with me in here." The young woman scolded. "Outside, I am one of the princesses of Nohr but in here, we are equals, regardless of title."

"Oh, um, right, sorry, La… Corrin." Benoit said, sheepishly.

All the princess did was chuckle while shaking her head at Benoit hastily making up for her mistake.

"Anyway, I don't think your name suits you." Corrin said.

This took Benoit by surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Your name… It is too intimidating. It makes you seem like a deadly and bloodthirsty warrior." Corrin explained.

Benoit raised a confused eyebrow. "Well, technically that is what most people see me as so it DOES suit me."

Corrin shook her head. "No, it fits your OUTSIDE. I was talking about you on the INSIDE."

"Inside?" Benoit asked.

"Yes. Despite you looked like a human grizzly bear, you are kind, sweet and protective like a teddy bear." Corrin explained.

Benoit's face flushed once again before he looked to the side. "Um, um, thank you…"

"Anyway, I think you should have a name deserving of your personality." Corrin said.

She then put her hand on her chin in thought. Then, she snapped her fingers while her eyes lit up.

"Benny!"

Benoit blinked twice. "C-Come again?"

"Benny, that should be your new name! Or at least your nickname!" Corrin explained with a smile.

The dark-skinned man again blinked his eyes at this. Corrin's smile when she noticed this.

"I-I'm sorry, did I offend you?" Corrin asked, concerned.

Benoit paused. "Do you… Really think that name fits me?"

"Yes, I do… Why? Do you not like it?" Corrin frowned.

"No, nothing like that." Benoit said, shaking his head. "It's just that…"

He then gave a small smile.

"...I liked it."

Corrin's eyes lit up when she heard this. "Really? I am so glad that you said that!"

"Yes, I am always trying to be as less threatening as possible, anyway, so being named Benny should certainly help with that." Benoit nodded.

"I agree." Corrin smiled.

Suddenly, she leaned over and gently put her hand on Benoit's cheek, taking him completely by surprise.

"I… I want everyone to see you for the teddy bear that you are, Benny." Corrin said, softly.

Benoit, or rather Benny, blinked twice for a moment. Then, his hand reached up and gently stroked Corrin's long lilac hair.

"Thank… Thank you… I don't know when that day may come where people would see me on the inside…" Benny said, softly. He then gave a smile. "But I am more than content with the people who DO see me. Just like you..."

"I am more than happy to hear that, Benny." Corrin said, returning the smile.

The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Then, they slowly embraced. They had spent the entirety of their time there, holding each other.


End file.
